Because of you
by Violet Poter
Summary: It's high school life for Inuyasha and his friends.....drama, romance, humour and a play that may bring two main characters together. R&R! KagInu MirSang SessRin
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, there are some things that I have to tell you before you read this story.

**Please read what I have to say before you read this story or else you'll be very confused. **

**Me and my cuz Maiyuna wrote this story together and the way we've decided to divide it up is that I'm going to write chapters one, three, five, seven etc… and she'll write chapters two, four, six eight etc…but of course we give each other feedback on the other's chapter since the other one will be writing the next chapter (confusing? Just bear with us). That's probably why my chapter is so long. It's a new thing we've started.**

**To get to the next chapter you just have to go to the reviews and they'll be a review from the other. For example, when you're done reading my first chapter, in a couple of days or something, Maiyuna will probably be done the second chapter and she'll review my story so all you have to do is click her pen name (which is Maiyuna) to get to the second chapter.**

I hope it's not too confusing for you but it's the only thing we could think of since we both wanted to write this story. We came up with the idea when I had my birthday party in Italy, two weeks ago. We had this very conversation:

**Me:** Wouldn't it be funny if all the Inuyasha characters went to high school.

**Maiyuna:** Yeah!

**Me**: Why don't we write a story? Kagome could be nice and all and it could be almost like A Walk to Remember!

**Maiyuna**: Yeah! Inuyasha could be popular and mean but when Kagome tutors him he becomes nicer.

**Me**: That's a great idea! And Sango could be like a sports jock.

**Maiyuna**: And Inuyasha could be a punk while Kikyo could be a Goth

**Aunt Katia**: What are girls doing? Don't you want any of that delicious chocolate cake that your Aunt Anna made?

**Me**: Chocolate? Cake? Why didn't you tell me? Races out of the room

**Maiyuna**: chuckles Violet loves cake

**Sarah** (who was in the room the whole time): And chocolate!

* * *

**Chapter's quote:** **_The Grass is always greener on the other side_**

**Disclaimer**: We don't own Inuyasha because if we did then you'd all be stalking us to find out what happens in the series. We only own the teachers (all except Miss Kaede) and the random person.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Kagome woke to the loud sound of her alarm clock. She rolled over and turned it off staring at the time, 7 o'clock. She got out of bed and threw open the curtains. "Awww…" she smiled at the rising sun. "The first day of gr.10!"

She quickly got dressed into the green and white uniform that her mother had bought her and ran downstairs. Sota was already up and was eating the breakfast that Kagome's mother had made.

When Kagome came in the kitchen, her mother looked up and smiled. "I see you're up Kagome! All ready for your first day of gr.10?"

Kagome sat down beside Sota and started eating some of the omelette that her mother had put on the table. "Yup! I hope this year will good. Sango said that she's going to try out for every sport's team. I hope she gets in."

Mrs. Higurashi sat down. "Me too. Sango's really good at sports." She stood up and went to call Kagome's grandfather in.

"Uh Kagome," Sota said, "is Sango going to come over this morning?"

Kagome nodded. "She should be here any minute now." As if on cue Sango burst into the Higurashi's kitchen carrying, in addition to her heavy bag, a hockey stick, a baseball bat, a basketball, and some soccer balls in a bag. She dumped them all on the floor and sat down breathlessly on the other side of Kagome. She was wearing a hockey jersey with blue jeans, and her long black hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She also had some pink eye shadow on.

Kagome stared at all the stuff Sango had been carrying then at Sango. "Think you have enough stuff there, Sango? No wonder you're out of breath!"

Sango pushed a plate of porridge towards her and began eating quickly. Between spoonfuls she said, "Oh I'm not out of breath because of all the stuff I was carrying, I'm out of breath from running all the way here! I woke up late because I was doing some last minute football practicing late last night."

Kagome laughed. "I'm sure you'll be able to make every sports team this year! Besides, the tryouts don't begin until next week."

Sango had now started on some eggs and bacon, "I know but I need all the practising I can get. After they told me I wasn't old enough last year! This year they won't be able to say no!" She continued to eat quickly.

Kagome's mother and grandfather came in and both sat down at the table. "Oh, hello Sango," said Mrs. Higurashi. "I see you're eating a lot."

Sango blushed and ate more slowly, "Sorry. It's just that I need to build up strength since me and Kagome are going to school earlier so I can practise and she can set up her tutoring program. Plus you make excellent food Mrs. Higurashi!"

"Why thank you Sango," said Mrs. Higurashi.

* * *

When Sango and Kagome were both done eating they left the house. But when they got down the driveway, Sango stopped Kagome and said, "We need to go back to my house for the weights."

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she stared at her friend, "The WHAT?"

"The weights," said Sango as calmly as if she brought weights to school everyday.

"Wh-what do you need _weights _for?"

"Well, last week I called to school to get a list of all the sports teams and they said there was a weight club but you had to bring your own weights so I asked my dad if he'd let me use his old weights. He said I could as long as I kept them locked up in my locker when I wasn't using them."

"Yeah but why do we have to bring them to school today?" Kagome demanded.

"Because the weight club starts today after school."

Kagome sighed, "Alright. I'll do it because I'm your friend."

Sango smiled, "Thanks Kagome!" They turned left and headed to Sango's house to get the weights.

* * *

_Down another street…_

Sesshomaru was walking down Rin's street towards the school. Wobbling beside him was Rin on a bike that was way too small for her. It had the name _Shippo_ inscribed on the handlebars. She looked like she trying to ride a midget's bike.

Rin was wearing a green skirt that went to her knees, running shoes and a green shirt that said, 'Very huggable' on the front and on the on the back, 'Very kissable'. She was singing a song about friends softly, while trying to ride her bike.

After five minutes Sesshomaru noticed Rin's bike. "Why are you riding Shippo's bike, Rin?" he asked.

Rin stopped singing. "Oh, because my old bike is broken and I didn't have enough money to get a new one. Shippo let me have his because he doesn't need anymore."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Why didn't you tell me? I could have given you money to buy one!"

Rin turned her head towards Sesshomaru and smiling widely she exclaimed, "Really Sesshy!"

He turned beat red and said, "I told you not to call me Sesshy in public!"

* * *

_Back to where Sango and Kagome were making their way to school…_

Kagome was carrying Sango's soccer balls and hockey stick while Sango was carrying the rest including the weights.

"Hey Sango, do ya think you could slow down a bit?" panted Kagome, who was lagging behind a little.

Sango slowed down a little to let Kagome catch up to her. "Hey, I'm carry the weights," she pointed out.

"Yeah but they're on wheels," muttered Kagome.

"What was that, Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Oh I said at least you get to carry the weights in that buggy." She shifted the soccer balls to her other shoulder before continuing. "Where'd you get that buggy anyway?"

"Oh, this buggy? It used to be Kohaku's when he did his paper route."

"That's cool," said Kagome, "but what happened? How come he doesn't do it anymore? I thought paper routes give good money."

Sango nodded and said sadly, "I know. But it started when Kohaku met Naraku."

"Ohhhh…" Kagome nodded. "That explains it."

Sango looked straight ahead and didn't say anything. They walked in silence until they got into the school's parking lot. The weights became too much for the buggy and the right wheel rolled off when Sango went over a parking bump

"Oh, shoot!" she said, bending down to look at the damage. The wheel had completely come lose from the cart. "Looks like it needs to be screwed back in." She began examining the wheel.

Kagome threw down the sports equipment she had been carrying, glad to get a rest from carrying them and sat down on a parking curb. She watched Sango examining the wheel until Sango finally looked up.

"It looks like this might take some time and I know you need to set up your torturing program (A/N: I thought that funny! It's supposed to be tutoring program) so how about I meet you in homeroom."

Kagome looked relieved, "Sure." She turned to go but then remembered, "Uh, do I need to carry the hockey stick and soccer balls still?"

Sango smiled, "No, it's okay. When I'm done fixing the wheel I'll just dump them in my locker."

"Great." Kagome strode across the parking lot and up the cement walkway that lead to the front of the school.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kikyo and two of the 'soul collectors' stood in front of the doors of Feutal Public School. Kikyo, who was wearing a black tank top with black fishnet going down both arms and a long black skirt, kept glancing at her watch.

"When are the rest of the 'soul collectors' going to be here?" she grumbled. "We told them to be here at seven thirty and it's now seven forty five."

"I know! They're always late, the idiots," said Inuyasha.

Just then Kagome walked past them.

"Nice uniform," sneered Kikyo.

It wasn't meant as a compliment but Kagome took as one anyway. "Thanks," she said smiling.

When she was in the school Kikyo said in a mocking tone, "Thanks," as the rest of the soul collectors and her laughed.

"Don't make fun of her," Inuyasha suddenly said.

Kikyo stopped laughing as one of the soul collectors said, "Why, is she your new girlfriend or something?"

"No, no," Inuyasha stuttered trying to think up an excuse, "c'mon guys it's the first day of school. Can't we just try and keep a clean record today?"

Kikyo laughed, "We're not 'clean' people but I guess we can be a little nice on the first day." The rest of the soul collectors nodded in agreement.

As they walked into the school, Inuyasha kept thinking, _why did I defend her?_

_

* * *

_

_Across the yard near the bike racks…_

Rin got off her bike (well Shippo's) and slid it in the bike rack. She locked it up to the metal bar but it kept falling down. After several tries to keep the bike up Rin discovered why it wouldn't stay upright. "It doesn't have a kick stand!" she exclaimed.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin who was holding her bike up. "Rin, do you need a kick stand?" he asked.

"Yes but I don't where to get one."

Sesshomaru went up to a random person who was standing near the bike rack, locking up his bike. "Hey," he said, "can you put a kick stand on the that bike so it stands upright?"

He looked at the small bike and said, "I can but why should I?"

Sesshomaru glared at the guy, "If you value your life you'll do it."

The random person suddenly recognized that he was talking to Sesshomaru. He got up quickly. "O-of course! Y-yes I can definitely put a kickstand on that bike!" He went over to Rin's bike and began examining it.

"C'mon Rin," Sesshomaru said, "you're bike will get a kick stand."

Rin skipped over to him, took his hand and said, "Okay!" She started singing softly again as they walked up to the school. Suddenly a small geeky boy with glasses stumbled in front of Sesshomaru and Rin.

Rin let go of Sesshomaru's hand and hugged the small boy. "Jaken!" she exclaimed.

He straightened out his tie and shirt and cleared his throat, "Hello Rin, Master Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, just nodded his head in acknowledgment, while Rin began talking about how her rabbit just had bunnies.

* * *

When Kagome finally finished setting up her tutoring (A/N: I spelled it correctly this time) program in the library, the warning bell rang.

Mrs. Bruni, the librarian smiled as Kagome set down the last book in the small room. "I see that this year you got to run the tutoring!'

"Yup," said Kagome walking over to the librarian's desk. "But I'm only running it for gr.10's and gr.9's." She looked down at the list she was holding that was the sign-up list for students that needed tutoring. "I can't believe no one has signed up yet. Well, it's only the first day of school so maybe people will sign up later." She picked up her backpack and smiled apologetically. "I gotta go to class. See you Mrs. Bruni!" She ran out of the library, waving.

Mrs. Bruni smiled at the running Kagome, "She's going to be a great tutor."

* * *

When Kagome arrived at her homeroom, which was English, she still had a few more minutes before the start of school. She spotted Sango sitting near the back of the room. She had considerably less stuff. She was only carrying the hockey stick and soccer balls. Kagome sat down and eyed the sports equipment. Sango followed her gaze. "I didn't want them to get stolen." She simply said. But when Kagome crossed her arms Sango sighed and said, "They didn't fit in my locker."

Kagome smiled. That sounded more like Sango. She looked around the room to see who else had arrived. Rin and Sesshomaru (Jaken had a different class) were sitting a little further up in the room, Inuyasha and Kikyo were sitting in the back already making out and their fellows 'soul collectors' were sitting near the front of the room.

Naraku, the bully of the school, had just arrived and sat in the back row. Following him was his followers, Kagura, who was wearing a leather mini-skirt, knee-high boots and a black T-shirt that said, 'It's funny until someone gets hurt. Then it's hilarious.' She was fanning herself and smoking at the same time. She sat down on one side of Naraku while Kanna, another one of Naraku's followers, sat down on the other side. The pale girl with whitish-blond hair was wearing a white sundress and had two white flower clips in her hair.

The bell suddenly rang and Koga, the star football player, followed by his two follower football friends, ran in and quickly sat down in the front while Ayame, the head cheerleader and the boss and only member of the 'Koga fan club', sat down behind him.

Shippo also came in followed by a tall, handsome boy. Shippo was shaking is head. "It's the first day of school at a new school and you have to go and touch a girl's butt!"

The boy was rubbing his cheek. "Ahh….yes…but the pain was worth it!"

Kagome motioned to Shippo to come and sit with them.

"Who's this guy, Shippo?" asked Kagome when both boys were sitting in desks.

"Oh forgive me," Miroku turned towards Sango and said, "My name is Miroku and I'm new this year at this school. Would you ladies consider going on a date with me?"

"No!" Sango said, crossing her arms.

"Heh, heh," Kagome glared at Sango, "uh what's your schedule?"

Miroku dug in his backpack and took out his schedule. "I have Math, English, Chem. and gym."

"Oh that's cool! Me and Sango have Math, Chem., and English too!" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah and then I have also have gym fourth period," Sango added, "unfortunately."

"That's great!" Miroku said. "I was so afraid I wouldn't make friends in this school being the son of a monk and all."

"You're dad's a monk?" Sango asked suddenly interested. Kagome smiled as Miroku started explaining about his dad. _Him and Sango would be a perfect couple_, she thought.

Suddenly the teacher came in and quieted everyone down. "Okay," she said, "my name is Mrs. Sytney and I'll be your math teacher up until February. I expect the attention of everyone, if you don't want to give it to me, it's your life." She started marking those who were absent. "Besides, I already know most of you anyway," she added staring at her class. "Kagura put that cigarette out please. You know there's no smoking in the school."

Kagura gave the teacher a glare then reluctantly put her cigarette out and continued to fan herself.

After Mrs. Sytney had taken attendance she turned her back and wrote a problem on the board. This question may seem easy to most of you but it's a review from gr.9. Let's see how many of you still remember algebra. 10y + 25 5y? Anyone?"

Rin's hand shot up in the air and she began saying, "Me! Me! I know it! I know it!"

Mrs. Sytney smiled, "Yes Rin?"

"y -5!"

"That's correct."

Rin answered the next five questions.

"Okay," Mrs. Sytney said looking around, "this next question is 2x + 2(12 + x) 96. Can anyone…" She paused for a second when Rin's hand shot up "…besides Rin tell us the answer?"

Kagome put up her hand even though she didn't know if her answer was right. "Um, x 30?"

The teacher smiled apologetically, "Sorry Kagome. You made an error in your equation."

Miroku raised his hand. "Yes?" Mrs. Sytney asked.

"According to my research, and various calculations, I have come to the answer of ten!" He smiled triumphantly.

"No." The teacher looked around at her class and decided to start picking people.

"Kagura?"

Kagura, who had been fanning herself, looked up. "I dunno…six?"

Mrs. Styney rolled her eyes. "Kanna?"

Kanna just stared at the teacher but didn't intimidate her. "I had you last year. Okay how about you, Shippo?"

Shippo cleared his throat and walked up to the teacher. Whispering into her ear he said,

"I'll give you fifty thousand dollars if you ask someone else."

Mrs. Sytney put her hands on her hips, "Now Shippo I don't take bribes…" Shippo put fifty thousand dollars in her hand "…but this time I can make an exception."

As Shippo walked back to his desk, she looked around the room. Ayame was talking on her cell phone. "Yes and Koga sits right in front of me!" She was saying.

"Unfortunately," grumbled Koga.

"Ahh…do you know the answer Koga?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Koga asked.

Mrs. Sytney sighed. _He hasn't changed since last year,_ she thought. "Do you know the answer, 'The Koga'?"

Koga smiled but then a scared look came over his face as he realised he didn't know the answer. "Um…I think it could be uh, 29?"

The teacher sighed again, "Where'd you come up with that answer?"

"Well, Kagome said 30 and you said she was close, so I figured since she's so smart-and pretty-that she's only one wrong."

Mrs. Sytney had no choice but to ask Rin.

"The answer is x 18!" Rin yelled excitedly.

Mrs. Sytney nodded, "That's correct."

Just then the bell rang. "Okay class, the homework is do the algebra problems: 1-5, 6, 15-20 on pg. 5 of the text book."

Sango groaned as she picked her bag and headed out of the room with Kagome. "Just what I need! A load of math homework on the first day of school."

"I know," Kagome agreed.

* * *

The next class was Chemistry. The teacher was Mrs. Schumacer and after she had taken attendance she said, "Okay class maybe last year you used to picking your own lab partners but this year I will be choosing your partners. The partners you get are the ones you stay with until the end of the semester. No complaints. Who I put you with is who you get."

Kagome, who had gone to a table with Sango, sighed. This probably meant that they would have to be spilt up.

The teacher picked up her class list, "Kagome you are with Inuyasha, Sango with Miroku, Kanna with Kohaku, Kikyo with Naraku, Shippo with Satsuki." She read on putting everyone in the class with a different person than that who had been at the table with them.

"Alright class, your first assignment is to mix the chemicals that are found at each table using the instructions I have left for you on the board. Everyone is making the same chemical so if you get lost, just look to other tables to see what their chemical looks like.

Miroku walked over to Sango and took her hands. "We have been brought together by the forces."

Sango scowled and took her hands back, "Yeah, the forces of science." She abruptly turned and started reading the instructions on the board. Miroku looked a little disappointed but read the instructions too as the two started to make their solution.

Kagome had mixed feelings about having Inuyasha as her lab partner for five months. He was really popular and not very nice to her. She walked over to the table where he stood leaning.

She put on a smile. "Hey I'm Kagome. I guess we're lab partners!"

"Whatever," Inuyasha grumbled. He was just angry that he couldn't be with Kikyo.

Kikyo seemed to like her lab partner a bit. "Hey," she smiled at Naraku. _Maybe this_ _isn't so bad_, she thought. _Naraku's kind of cute_.

Fifteen minutes into the class, Mrs. Schumacer stood up. "Okay, your solutions should be turning purple if you're at step seven-which you should be if you were following the instructions-or if you're at a lower step, it should be reddish. Last period someone almost had their solution turn yellow. You definitely do not want it to turn yellow."

"Uh-oh, Kagome," Inuyasha said slowly, tugging her blouse.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked, looking up from her binder where she had been recording their steps.

"Our chemical's yellow."

BOOM!

The fire alarm went off. Mrs. Schumacer began yelling at everyone to get in single file order. Kagome stole a look at the solution that she and Inuyasha had mixed. It was on fire and because her binder had been close to it, it was also on fire. Once everyone was outside, Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Look what you did you jerk! Now my brand new binder's ruined."

"Me? You're the good student who's supposed to tell me what I'm doing right or wrong. How should I know that it wasn't supposed to be yellow?"

"Oh, you could have tried reading the INSTRUCTIONS! It said to put the gas on LOW not turn it up all the way!" Kagome stormed off and found Sango. "Inuyasha is so immature! I can't believe I have to be his lab partner for the rest of this semester."

"Speak for yourself!" Sango said. "I'm with Miroku and I swear he's touched my butt five times. That mark you see on his cheek will become permanent by the end of this semester if I have to be his lab partner."

* * *

The rest of the day passed relatively well and finally it was the end of the school day. Kagome and Sango had their lockers beside each other and Miroku had his locker near by Shippo's.

"So you have that weight club thing today, right?" Kagome asked as she put her math book in her bag.

"Yup!" Sango said getting out her chemistry textbook and dropping it into her bag. "I might be late so you can walk home without me."

"Oh I was thinking of being in the play this year," Kagome said slamming her locker shut.

"Hey what a coincidence!" Miroku said coming up behind Kagome. "I wanted to try out on piano."

Shippo came up behind Miroku. "And I wanted to try out for drums," he said.

Kagome smiled, "That's great guys! We can all go to that meeting they're having at four."

Miroku and Shippo nodded as the three started walking towards the drama room.

"Bye Sango!" Kagome called.

"Bye Kagome, Miroku, Shippo," Sango called back.

"Bye," Shippo and Miroku said at the same time.

"So did you hear what the play is going to be about?" Kagome asked.

"No," Miroku said. "Remember this is my first day at this school."

"I heard it's going to be about someone committing suicide," Shippo said excitedly.

"Where'd you hear that?" Kagome asked.

"Oh…um," Shippo started blushing, "I uh, Satsuki told me today…in science class."

Kagome smiled understandingly while Miroku exclaimed, "Man you are so lucky! I wish I could get San-uh a girl to talk to me like that. If I meet any girls I always them if they want to go on a date with me because I don't know what else to say."

They arrived at the drama room and found seats. There were a few other people in the

room but not that many.

The two drama teachers, Mr. Honda and Miss Kaede, stood at the front of the room. They didn't look very happy at the amount of people who had shown up. Kagome, Shippo and Miroku along with Rin and Sesshomaru (who didn't look at all pleased that he was in the room) and some other people were the only people in the room. Not enough for a big play.

Miss Kaede was the first to talk, "Okay, the play we were going to do this year was 'The life Yuki lived,' but it doesn't look like we'll have enough people even if I don't do auditions and us all of you." She turned towards Mr. Honda and began whispering in his ear.

"I wondered what's going to happen," Kagome whispered to Shippo and Miroku.

"Yeah, I mean if they don't get enough people are they going to cut rolls like they did last year?" Shippo asked.

"I hope not," Kagome said twisting her hands in her lap. She really wanted to be in the play.

Miss Kaede stopped whispering and stood in front of the class, "Thank you all for coming but it seems that we might need more discussing on the play we're going to do this year. We appreciate you coming and we'll give you more information on what's going to happen sometime this week." She smiled sadly, "It used to be that the drama would packed because of all the people who wanted to audition for the play but lately no one wants to be in a 'dumb' play." She turned back to Mr. Honda and continued to discuss their plan.

Kagome stood up and gathered her stuff, leaving the room with Shippo and Miroku. "I can't believe!" She said with tears in her eyes. "I was looking forward to a play this year and now we might not even have one because there's not enough people?"

Walking behind them was Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin looked tearfully up to Sesshomaru, "Does that mean there isn't going to be a play this year?"

Sesshomaru surprisingly looked sympathetic when usually his face held no emotion. "I'm not sure Rin."

"Oh I really hope they have a play!" She took his hand again but couldn't bring herself to sing a song softly like she usually did.

* * *

Kagome unlocked the front door of her house and dumping her stuff at the front door, she walked into the kitchen and sat down. Her mother was in the room making cookies but she looked up as Kagome walked in. "Oh dear I thought you said you were going late tonight."

Kagome tried to smile, "I know but they let us go home early today. They might not have a play because there's not enough people."

Her mother smiled sympathetically, "Would you like a snack?"

Kagome shook her head, "I think I'll just go upstairs. I'm pretty tried plus I've got a lot of homework."

She trudged upstairs and into her room. Miroku and Shippo had walked home with her but if there wasn't going to be a play they both said they were going to try out for the band. Kagome didn't have a real talent. _At least I still have my tutoring, _she thought. But even that might not work out. She'd checked at lunch to see if anyone had signed up but the sheet had been blank. Kagome decided to finish her homework then go to bed early.

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke with hope. Maybe today would be better. That morning Sango didn't come over at breakfast, instead meet Kagome at the end of her driveway. They waited awhile longer for Miroku and Shippo to come.

"So Sango, how did yesterday's weight practise go?" Kagome asked mentally thanking God that they didn't have to bring the weights and sports equipment to school again.

"It was pretty good," Sango said smirking, "I really surprised those guys! When I arrived they made fun of me but I turned out to be the one who could lift the most weights!"

"That's great!" Kagome said. She felt proud of Sango for passing all the stereotypes that only boys were good at sports.

The two girls talked until Miroku and Shippo arrived.

"It's about time!" Sango exclaimed. "There's goes my before-school practice."

"I'm sorry Sango!" Miroku said slowly inching his way towards her. "I didn't mean to make you mad." He started rubbing her butt.

SLAP! "Don't touch me you pervert!"

"Idiot," Shippo muttered.

* * *

When they arrived in homeroom, they took the same seats as the day before. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha wasn't in the room and that Kikyo was sitting in the back with her arms crossed and a mad expression on her face. _Wait, why am I noticing that?_ Kagome asked herself.

But she continued to stare at Kikyo. Kagura, who was wearing tight pants and another T-shirt that said, 'Can you hear me now?' and had a picture of a guy with his middle finger up, came in followed by Kanna, who was wearing the same thing as the day before. As Kagura passed Kikyo she stopped. Boring her eyes into the girl she smirked, "It's the gothic girlfriend of the punk. You're looking depressed as usual."

Kikyo glared at Kagura but said nothing.

Kagome could sense something was wrong but before she could do anything, Mrs. Sytney came in. She smiled at everyone and said, "Glad the class decided to all listen today." Kagura wasn't smoking but instead fanning herself and Ayame wasn't on her cell phone.

After the teacher had taken attendance she said, "Before I start the class, I have an announcement to make. You all know about the play we do every year? In the past we've had a lot of auditions but lately students have been uninterested in the play. There is going to be an assembly held in the auditorium today in the middle of second period for all gr.10's."

"Yes," Kagome whispered to Sango. "I get to miss chemistry with Inuyasha and maybe they'll be having the play!"

Sango smiled. "I hope they'll be having a play. Even though I can't be in it I'd like to see it."

Kagome couldn't wait for the assembly and fidgeted all through math. She was too busy thinking about the play that when the teacher asked, "What's the relationship between x and y? Kagome?"

Kagome answered, "I hope they do one!"

Some people laughed. "Kagome try and pay attention," Mrs. Sytney said.

Kagome turned red. "Okay."

* * *

When it was finally the assembly Kagome was so excited that Sango had to calm her down. "Kagome, clam yourself down!"

"Sorry," Kagome apologized. "I just really want to know if there's going to be a play."

Miss Kaede walked onto the stage along with Mr. Honda and the principal.

First Miss Kaede spoke. "I'm Miss Kaede and as most of you know, we usually do a play every year. But this year we only had ten people come to the meeting. This isn't enough for a play that is supposed to be even a little good. We need more people so we've decided that every gr.10 has to audition for it even if you don't want to be in the play. Only medical cases and special situations such as you're in a lot of the sport teams, will exempt a student."

Mr. Honda stepped forward. "The play is going to be called 'The life Yuki lived', and it is about a boy called Yuki and how he and his younger sister were constantly abused by their parents. Yuki has a best friend who always trusted him and looked up to him a lot and even fell in love with him. The story progresses ending with Yuki committing suicide and his best friend becoming emotionally lost."

"What a weird play," Sango whispered to Kagome.

Kagome nodded but she was too happy to think the play was weird. They were going to have a play!

The principal went on to explain that if someone didn't audition without exemption they would be suspended. A few people groaned at this and others began whispering.

"Well, that concludes our meeting," Miss Kaede said. "The list of the characters in the play will be posted tomorrow on the drama and you'll all need to see it and sign up to audition for one of the parts. Auditions will start two weeks from Wednesday. That's all."

Kagome hugged Sango, Shippo and Miroku (who looked pleased at this) and exclaimed, "I can't believe it! They decided not to cancel the play."

* * *

The next passed quickly for Kagome, as she was really excited about seeing the roles for the play and signing up. But when fourth period was over, the school's speakers told Kagome to go to room 411, which was Kagome's first period class.

_Great! _Kagome thought, _I wonder what Mrs. Sytney wants! _Kagome also hoped the teacher wouldn't want her for a long time.

When Kagome got to classroom, she found her math teacher sitting at her desk and Inuyasha sitting in a desk in the front row. Mrs. Sytney smiled when Kagome came in. "Have seat in the front row Kagome."

As Kagome sat down Mrs. Sytney told them the reason for bringing them to her classroom. "I usually tell all my students that it's up to them whether they want to succeed in my class but this is a special case." She turned to Inuyasha, "I know you can be good at math. You have a brain for it but what's missing is that you don't quite understand the material. That's where you come in Kagome. I think if Inuyasha was tutored and understood the material we're learning then he could succeed."

It took a minute for all this to register in Kagome's brain meanwhile Inuyasha was grumbling. "Why do I have to be _tutored_? Isn't there a school law that says that students are allowed to make their own decisions if they want to be tutored or not?"

"There isn't. I want to help you Inuyasha and I think if you got tutored you'd go far. And at least when you look back on your life you'll know that you tried to help yourself succeed in _something_ even if it might not work." Mrs. Sytney crossed her arms.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You want me to tutor Inuyasha?" Kagome said finding her voice and hardly believing what she was saying.

Mrs. Sytney nodded. "And it's the end of discussion. You'll start next week-I don't care where you study-but next week you'll have study sessions three times, all after school." She stood up. "Thank you for coming Kagome," she smiled. "You can go now."

Kagome rushed out of the room, remembering that she had to sign up for the play. On her way to the drama room she thought over what was going to happen. Her study with Inuyasha? The most popular boy in school yet the world's biggest jerk? But somehow Kagome couldn't help feeling a little happy inside.

Kagome signed herself up for the other lead part. The part of Yuki's best friend, Kali. She walked home with hope that the year was looking up. A play and her first student to tutor!

Kagome hated to walk home by herself but she had missed Miroku and Shippo and Sango had another weight club practice. It was on these rare days that Kagome took the long way home, which avoided passing Koga's house. When she was with Sango he hardly bothered her but when she was alone, she didn't know what could happen.

* * *

The rest of the week went fine for Kagome. She couldn't wait for the tutoring sessions she was going to have with Inuyasha the next week.

* * *

On Saturday, Sango came over to Kagome's house to work on their English essays but they were doing more talking than homework. Kagome was doing most of the talking as she finished telling Sango for the hundredth time that she couldn't wait until Monday for her first study sessions with Inuyasha.

"So for your audition, what song are you going to sing?" Sango asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I was thinking since the play's going to be a tragedy I might to a sad song but I'm not sure which one yet."

"I heard that Inuyasha's brother-Sesshomaru I thinks his name-doesn't have to try out for the play and he doesn't even have any reasons," Sango said.

"How come?" Kagome asked. "I thought everyone in gr.10 had to audition for the play. Plus I say him in the drama room on the first day of school where they were having the meeting for all those who wanted to audition for the play."

Sango frowned. "That's really weird. I heard he doesn't have to audition because he scares the teachers, or something like that. I think he was in the drama room because he's Rin's boyfriend or something."

"Rin's boyfriend?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "He's so cold hearted I didn't think anyone could love him."

Sango shrugged. "I know but it's what I heard." She went on to explain about the weight club while Kagome just stared into space thinking, for the millionth time, about the tutoring classes with Inuyasha.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Finally done this long chapter. It's already 18 pages on Microsoft. In case you didn't read the top part, I won't be doing the second chapter (I'll be doing the third, fifth, seventh etc… ones), my cuz Maiyuna will be. When she's written it, she'll review my story so all you'll have to do is click on her pen name and then find the story!**

**Please review! We take constructive criticism, swearing, praising and anything else you want to say to us.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To get to Chapter two please go to 'reviews' and click on MAIYUNA! She has the second chapter! And it's under the same title, 'Because of you'. Thank you.**

– **Violet The Great :p **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The third chapter! Yah! I would like to thank my reviewers from chapter one.**

**Maiyuna:** Well, thank you for reviewing (I knew you would)! I'm going to the Mandarin on Saturday! Yah! I'll bring you back something.

**TheeEdiblePerson**: Thanks for the review Jess! I hoped you liked my first chapter. Be sure to read my cousin's second chapter before reading this one. I hope you think all the songs I picked suited them. And the Random Guy plays a part. Yah, those steak on bun sandwiches are good!

**Terrets:** Thanks for the review! Yeah, we could have done that but we both wanted credit for the story. I'm glad you liked my first chapter and I hope you like this one! By the way, your stories do rock!

**The Gothic Kagome**: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you thought my story was good. Yeah I put that math part in because I thought it would be funny to see what everyone would answer.

**Remember, this is the THIRD CHAPTER! The second chapter is under my cuz's name MAIYUNA. Go to 'reviews' and click on her pen name. The story will be under the same title.**

**This chapter took me a long time to write and the only thing I'm asking you to do is to review! Please.**

**Disclaimer:** My cuz and me don't own anybody from Inuyasha (or else I would have enough money to buy myself a car) or any of the songs typed here. The only person we do own is the Random Guy and some of the people from the orchestra including Julia, Jennifer and Stefanie. The Random Guy is named after some random guy that we met in a club in Italy. So you can thank him! Onto the story…

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_From the last chapter…_

_Inuyasha and Kagome kept giving each other piercing stares all through supper. Even during their tutoring session they wouldn't stop glaring. Finally, studying was finished and Inuyasha could understand about 10 of what the teacher talked about. And sadly, that was actually good._

* * *

On the day of the next study session, Inuyasha wanted to skip it so badly but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do so. At lunchtime, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and the 'soul collectors' were eating at a picnic table near the geek table (so they could easily target geeks).

"I don't understand why you can't just say you were feeling sick, Inuyasha," Kikyo said, munching on some fries.

"Duh, yah Inuyasha! Kagome's a sweet girl, she'll believe anything!" one of the soul collectors said.

Inuyasha suddenly became angry. "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Her?" he said through gritted teeth.

The soul collector nervously started stuttering, "N-n-n-nothin-"

"Whatever," Kikyo interrupted. "It doesn't matter what he called her. He can call her whatever he likes for all I care. I just think you should ditch the bit-" But at that moment Kikyo caught sight of Naraku. "Um, I'll be back," she said quickly as she walked over to him.

"Wonder what Kikyo wants with Naraku," another soul collector, a girl this time, said.

"Beats me," another soul collector said. They started talking but Inuyasha was too busy thinking over what just happened to pay attention. _Why did I get so angry when Yu Jung called Kagome, sweet? Why should I care what people call her? She's just my tutor…yeah, that's why, because she's my tutor. Just like when I helped her up when Kikz hurt her._

* * *

Inside the school, Miroku was doing his daily routine of flirting with girls at lunchtime. He didn't know who most of the girls were in the school since he was new there, but didn't care. He'd go up to a random girl and ask her if she'd go on a date with him.

He was walking down the hall on the second floor looking for someone new to ask when he spotted a girl in a white sundress with long white hair. She was at her locker and as Miroku approached her, he noticed that all she had in her locker were mirrors.

"Hey," he said sliding up next to her. "Will, you go on a date with me?"

The girl turned around and it was none other than Kanna. She stared at Miroku with her emotionless eyes and after a long time she said, "You're cute." She closed her mirror-filled locker and started walking down the hall.

"It's that a yes or a no?" Miroku called after her.

Kagura, who had been watching the scene from across the hall, suddenly said amazed (fanning herself). "Kanna just…talked."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Miroku asked nervously.

"Dunno. Last time she talked someone died," Kagura replied, still fanning herself.

A scared look came over Miroku's face. "Uh, Kanna! About that date." But she had already turned the corner. "Ah man. What am I going to do?" He suddenly spotted Sango. "Sango! You have to help me. I asked Kanna on a date and I think she said yes!"

Sango smirked and crossed her arms. "You brought it on yourself."

"B-But Sango!"

* * *

The day dragged on and soon it was the end of school. The last bell had just rung as Kagome packed up her books from the hour's history class.

"Students! Students! Have a…a g-great morning!" The history said between gulps of liquor.

Kagome shook her head. Mrs. Liu was never going to change her ways. Kagome headed out of the classroom and walked down the hall towards her locker. After getting all the books she needed, she headed down the hallway. Sango was at football practise and Miroku, at cheerleading practise (much to Sango's anger). Kagome and Inuyasha had made a deal that Inuyasha would show up at Kagome's house instead of them walking home together as it was bad for his 'image'.

As Kagome walked down the hall, she spotted Inuyasha by his locker with Kikyo, the 'soul collectors', and a few other popular people.

"Hey," Kagome said stopping in front of him. "So I'll see you at my house?"

A few people snickered as Inuyasha said, "In your dreams."

Kagome was so hurt inside that she spun around and quickly walked down the hallway and out of the school. She was so furious that she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped right into Koga.

"Hey babe," he said smoothing down his hair. "Are you doin' anything tonight?"

"Nothing with you, Koga," Kagome said, slapping him and stomping off. She didn't even care that she had just slapped someone other than her brother. She was just so mad at Inuyasha. Why was he always so mean to her? She never did anything to him, yet he seemed to hate her more everyday.

When she got home she stomped up to her room, ignoring her mom who was asking questions about how her day had gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was feeling really guilty about telling Kagome off. He hadn't meant to sound so mean and his words had obviously hurt Kagome, but what else could he have done? He had been surrounded by popular people and didn't want to ruin his reputation.

But the feeling kept nagging him until he couldn't take it anymore. "Guys, I think I'd better be off to you-know-where," Inuyasha said, gathering his backpack and getting off the bench he was sitting on. He was still surrounded by popular people so he didn't want to give away where he was going.

"Bye," a few people said but Kikyo got up and pulled Inuyasha aside before he could leave.

"Hey, you know that wench seemed pretty mad before. You don't have to go to her house to study. I bet she's mad at you and we have sources. We can make her pass you in math."

Inuyasha thought quickly, "But Kikyo, I want to learn. I want to do well on my own, okay?" He gave her kiss and started walking away.

"Since when have you wanted to learn?" Kikyo called after him.

"Since I found out math was, uh, interesting," Inuyasha called back. All the way to Kagome's, he tried to sort out his thoughts. Why did he care if Kagome was angry? Why was he still going back to let her tutor him? And why did he feel anger swell up in him when Kikyo said that they could have their 'sources' make Kagome pass him?

* * *

Kagome was in her room when she heard someone knock on the door. For a spilt second hope swelled up in her chest as she thought of Inuyasha being at the door but that was followed by sadness, as she knew he probably couldn't care less and then anger as she thought of all the trouble she was going to, to helping him learn. He was still her only student even though it was already the middle of the second week of school. Kagome heard her name being called so she opened her door and yelled, "What?"

"A young man is at the door for you," Mrs. Higurashi yelled back.

Kagome flew down the stairs towards the door, wondering who it was. She instantly felt anger arise. "Inuyasha! Some courage you have showing your face here," Kagome said, crossing her arms.

"Feh, I'm just here because Mrs. Sytney made me. If it was up to me, I wouldn't even be here," Inuyasha said, also crossing his arms.

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say because Kagome burst into tears, "Fine, then go!" She yelled while tears streamed down her face. "No one's making you stay." At that she ran up to her room, slamming the door.

Inuyasha stood in the doorway, uncertain of what to do. Should he go up to Kagome's room and apologize or just go like she had said. While he was still deciding, Mrs. Higurashi came into the hall, wiping her hands on her apron. "Why Inuyasha!" she exclaimed. "Will you be staying for dinner? I made Ramen."

Inuyasha did love Ramen but he thought that it was best that he leave. Besides, this was some dumb, unpopular girl. Why should he care about her feelings? "No thanks Mrs. Higurashi. I'm not that hungry. Besides, I have to uh, go now."

Mrs. Higurashi, who seemed unaware of the fight that had just taken place between Inuyasha and Kagome, smiled. "Ok then Inuyasha, see you later."

Inuyasha said bye then left. He was about to head to Kikyo's house when he stopped. He wasn't in the mood to see Kikyo or any of the 'soul collectors'. Right then, he wanted to be alone. He turned the other way and started walking towards his house. He hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't be there.

He turned to his thoughts. He tried to find to an explanation for what had just happened. But none came. He acted on his instinct when he told Kagome that he didn't want to be there. And it should be true. He shouldn't want to be there because he was a popular punk and she was an unpopular little schoolgirl. He shouldn't feel bad about what he said for. Then why did he feel so bad inside? Why did he feel like he'd said the wrong thing and that if he could go back, he wouldn't have said what he'd said. He even felt like he should go back and apologize. He shouldn't be feeling these things, yet he was. The question was why? But Inuyasha had no answer.

* * *

It was supposed to be Inuyasha's third tutor session since it was Thursday and the 'session' days were Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. But he just put a note in Kagome's locker telling her he wasn't going to be able to make it because had dentist appointment. It was partly his idea but mostly Kikyo's.

He was walking towards the cafeteria when he heard voices in the library. One of them sounded like Kagome's, so on an instinct he slide up to the door to hear better.

"…so you mean no one has signed up yet?" Kagome was saying exasperatedly.

"I'm afraid not deary," Mrs. Bruni said.

Kagome sighed sadly. "It's okay. I guess no one wants to be tutored anymore."

"Yes, but at least you have that Inuyasha boy!" Mrs. Bruni said brightly.

"No," Kagome said shaking her head. "I'm not tutoring him anymore. He hates me. He doesn't want a loser like me teaching him."

"Oh Kagome, your not a loser! People will come, I'm sure oh it."

"Thanks," Kagome said trying to sound happy but failing. She sounded like she might cry. "I-I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Kagome waved bye and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha hid behind the open door and watched Kagome walk down the hall. He continued to watch the corner she had disappeared around until Kikyo spotted him.

* * *

After school Kagome found out she had to walk home alone. Sango was obviously busy with her various sports and Miroku said that he would be busy cheering her on. Shippo said that he and Satsuki were doing something.

"What do you mean you're doing 'something' with her?" demanded Kagome.

Shippo turned red, "Um, well see I kinda asked her on a date and she said yes."

Kagome suddenly felt bad, "Sorry Shippo, I shouldn't have gotten so mad. That's great that you're going on a date. I'll just walk home alone. It's no big deal."

So there Kagome was, walking home alone. She was about to take the usual long way home but decided not to. She was sick of being afraid to take her usual way. It was just Koga's house she was going to pass and he was at football practise, right?

As Kagome walked, she didn't notice a gang of guys following her. When she cut through an alley, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. It spun her around to reveal Koga's face.

"Hey there," he said with a smile as his friends all crowded around them.

"Hi," Kagome said nervously, "uh, could you take your hand off my shoulder?"

Koga laughed and Kagome caught a whiff of liquor. "You're not going anywhere babe! That slap you gave me yesterday really hurt. I think you need to be taught a lesson." All his friends laughed at this.

Kagome's instinct was to scream. She screamed as loud as she could.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Koga yelled hitting Kagome in the head with an iron pipe he was holding, only to knock her out.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Inuyasha had also been walking down the same path as Kagome He didn't see her, nor did he realise that he was actually walking behind her and towards her house. Kikyo said she had something to take of and so Inuyasha should go home without her. Inuyasha thought back to when he overheard Kagome's conversation with the librarian. He felt a pang of sadness. So no one wanted Kagome to tutor them? He had to admit that she was actually a good tutor. Suddenly he heard a scream from the alley up in front of him. He ran into it to find a bunch of Koga's friends crowded around an unconscious-but awakening-Kagome. Koga was laughing saying, "Ok boys, she's all ours."

"GET AWAY FROM HER," Inuyasha yelled furiously. He knocked down three of the guys in front of him easily and then punched the other two. All that was left was Koga.

"I understand how you beat my guys down, they're hardly good athletes, but you think you can beat me? The head of the football ball team?" He picked up Kagome and kissed her on the lips.

Inuyasha became so angry that even looking back he wondered how he was able to beat Koga up so much. After five minutes Inuyasha was done. "And don't ever touch her again idiot!" he concluded throwing the last punch.

He walked over to Kagome who was awake but barely. There was a gash in her head and blood was spilling out, soaking her shirt. Inuyasha bent down and helped Kagome sit up. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

Kagome had tears steaming down her face and she was clearly in pain. "I-It's my head. It really hurts. T-thank you for helping me Inuya…" she said, drifting into unconsciousness.

Inuyasha knew he had to get her to a hospital soon before it was too late. He picked her up bridal style and ran to the nearest hospital that was a few blocks down. He rushed into the emergency wing shouting that Kagome had been hit in the head with a pipe and that she needed medical care immediately.

A few doctors ran out and took her telling Inuyasha to go to the front desk and fill in some forms about Kagome.

After filling out the forms (Inuyasha was surprised that he had her phone number and address memorized) and calling Kagome's house to notify them that Kagome was in the hospital, he sat in the waiting room. He nervously waited, hoping she would be okay. After about an hour they called him in.

Kagome was in one of the rooms that said 'intensive care'. Inuyasha stopped dead in front of the door. "Why…why is Kagome in the intensive care room? Is…is she……dead?" Inuyasha had trouble saying it aloud but he was scared, probably for the first time in his life.

The nurse smiled sadly, "You'll find out in a second." She pushed open the door to reveal Kagome on a hospital bed, hooked up to many machines.

Inuyasha ran over to her bed. Kagome looked pale and lifeless. He felt something that he had never felt before, but didn't know what it was. The doctor came in and smiled.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. Kagome is sleeping right now. She lost a lot blood and the pipe that she was hit with gave her a small infection but we were able to clear it all up. She'll need to stay in the hospital for a couple days." He smiled thinking that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, "I'll leave you two."

When he left, Inuyasha grabbed a chair and sat down beside her bed. She looked so lifeless but Inuyasha reassured by the rise and fall of her chest. Inuyasha just sat there for a long time, staring at Kagome. For some reason he enjoyed it. A while later, he left the hospital, not wanting to meet Kagome's family and have to answer any questions.

* * *

The next days went by as Kagome was let out of the hospital and started school again. In no time it was the day of the auditions for the play. Everyone had to audition unless you were on every sports team in the school. That was only one person, naturally Sango.

"I can't wait to see your auditions!" Sango squealed as the group of five (Inuyasha was with them surprisingly).

"Feh, at least I don't have to audition," Inuyasha said.

"What? Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because the stupid principal said that I'm already in the play. He wants me to smarten up so he said I'm automatically in the play. Not the I want to anyway."

"Oh, your so lucky Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "I really want to be in the play but I don't know if I'm good enough."

Inuyasha wanted to say, 'Of course you're good enough' but his pride just wouldn't let him. "Of course you're not."

Kagome turned to him angrily, "Who asked you?"

Sango stopped them before a fight could break out. "Uh, Kagome what song are you going to be singing?"

Kagome, still glaring daggers at Inuyasha replied, "You'll see. It's my favourite song."

They went into the already crowded auditorium and sat down. A few minutes later Miss Kaede stepped onto the stage. "Ai! We're about to begin the auditions! Ok, remember all ye have to do is come up here and sing yer prepared song unless ye are doing an instrument, which then you audition playing with someone who is singing. The first person is Kagura."

Kagura got on the stage (still smoking) and said, "S'up." He nodded to the Random Guy as he put her CD in the CD player. "I'll be singing 'Dirty', by Christina Aguilera."

_If you ain't dirty, you ain't here to party _

_Ladies (move), Gentlemen (move)_

_Somebody ring the alarm, a fire in the room_

_Ring the alarm…and I'm throwin' elbows_

_Ring the alarm…and I'm throwin' elbows_

_Oooh Oh, I'm overdue_

_Give me some room_

_I'm comin through_

_Paid my dues_

_In the mood_

_Me and the girls gonna shake the room_

_DJ's spinning (show your hands)_

_Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweat until my clothes come off_

_It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)_

_Still jumping, six in the morning_

_Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)_

_No question, time for some action_

_Temperature's up (can you feel it)_

_About to erupt_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

_Wanna get rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Ah, heat is up_

_So ladies, fellas_

_Drop your cups_

_Body's hot_

_Front to back_

_Now move your ass_

_I like that_

_Tight hip huggers (low for sure)_

_Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweat until my clothes come off_

_Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)_

_We're still going, eight in the morning_

_There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)_

_Hot rocking, everyone's talking_

_Give all you got (give it to me)_

_Just hit the spot_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Ooh sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Here it comes, it's the one_

_You've been waiting on_

_Get up, get it up_

_Yup, that's what's up_

_Giving just what you want_

_To the maximum_

_Uh oh, here we go (here we go)_

_You can tell when the music_

_Starts to drop_

_That's when we take it_

_To the parking lot_

_And I bet you somebody's_

_Gonna call the cops_

_Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)_

_Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah..._

_Redman:_

_Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show_

_I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove_

_My gear look like the bank got my money froze_

_For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll_

_Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)_

_If the media shine_

_I'm shining with both of the sleeves up_

_Yo Christina, better hop in here_

_My block live and in colour, like Rodman hair (yeah)_

_The club is packed, the bar is filled_

_I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill_

_Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals_

_I drive a four-wheel ride with foreign wheels_

_Throw it up_

_Baby it's brick city, you heard of that_

_We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac_

_Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in_

_It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking_

_Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)_

_Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party (party)_

_Sweat dripping over my body (body)_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_(Ooh oh)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_(Ooh oh)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Ooh sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_Dance and getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Uh, what._

Mr. Honda, who was sitting in front of the stage behind a desk just stared at her wide eyed, as she got off the stage.

Miss Kaede went back on the stage, "Koga, you're next."

Koga got on the stage and said, "I'll be singing "Ass like that" by Eminem." He nodded to the Random Guy who put in a different CD.

_The way you shake it, I can't believe it  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
The way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing _

I don't believe it, it's almost too good to be true  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
The way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing

The way she moves she's like a belly dancer  
She's shaking that ass to that new nelly jam, I  
Think someones at the door  
But I don't think I'm gonna answer  
Police saying "freeze"  
Doing, doing, doing  
What do you mean freeze?  
Please, I'm a human being, I have needs  
I'm not done, not till I'm finish peeing  
I am not resisting arrest, I am agreeing Mr. Officer  
I'm already on my knees  
I can't get on the ground any further, it's impossible for me  
And do not treat me like a murderer, I just like to pee, pee, pee  
Yes, I make r&b, I sing song it go  
Ring-a-chong, a-ching-chong-chong-chong-ching  
Psych, I joke, I joke, I kidd, I kidd  
If I offend I'm sorry, please, please forgive  
For I am Triumph, the puppet dog, I am a mere puppet  
I can get away with anything I sing, you will love it

Chorus

Jessica Simpson, looks oh so temptin'  
Nick I ain't never seen an ass like that  
Everytime I see that show on MTV my pee pee goes  
Doing, doing, doing

Mary-Kate and Ashley used to be so wholesome  
Now they're getting older, they're starting to grow bum bums  
I go to the movies and sit down with my pop corn  
Police saying "freeze"  
Doing doing doing  
What do you mean freeze?  
Geez, I just got my seat  
I have ticket, look, I put away my zipper zipped  
Please do not remove me from this movie theater please  
I did not even get to see Mary-Kate shower scene  
I didn't mean to be obscene or make a great big scene  
And don't treat me like I'm pee wee herman, this movies PG  
Mr. Officer, I demand to see my attorney  
I will simply plead innocent, cop a plea and be free  
Free, yes, free, right back on the streets  
What you mean my lawyer's with Michael, he's too busy?  
I am Triumph, Britney Spears has shoulders like a man  
And I can say that and you'll laugh cuz that is a puppet on my hand

Chorus

Hilary Duff is not quite old enough so  
I ain't never seen a butt like that  
Maybe next year I'll say ass and she'll make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing

The way she moves she dances like a go-go  
In that video she sings get out your bozo  
I need a new boyfriend, hi my name is JoJo  
Police saying "freeze"  
Doing, doing, doing  
What do you mean freeze?  
My computers would be seized and my keys to my ranch  
I just baked cookies Mr. Officer, looky, take a whiff of these  
Here, I make Jesus juice, take a sip of this  
Nobody is safe from me, no not even me  
I don't even know if I can say the word pee pee, pee  
On the radio, but I think I did  
Janet, is that a breast, I think I just saw a tit  
Psych, I joke, I joke, I kidd, I kidd  
I don't think my joke is working, I must flee quick  
Get to the chopper, everybody get out  
I am not Triumph, I am Arnold, get down

Chorus

So Gwen Stefani, will you pee pee on me please?  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
Cuz the way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing

What the fuck is wrong with you? (ha!)

Mr. Honda just stared at him as he got off the stage. The next person was Rin.

"Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, HI! My first song is "Kids just want to have fun! And I don't need a CD player!"

_I wake up, with a smile on my face _

_Because I'm gonna take Sessy to Ontario place!_

_Kids they just, just wanna have fun!_

She was about to continue when Mr. Honda stood up. "This is a play about a tragedy! Yuki commits suicide, not take someone to an amusement park! Do you have any more, uh tragic songs?"

Rin jumped and down. "Of course! Of course."

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby _

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true _

_Some day I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me _

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?  
Some day I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemondrops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me _

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I? _

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?_

Even though it wasn't that much of a sad song, half the audients were crying, including Kagome. "She's sings so good!" Kagome whispered to Sango who nodded, crying too.

Sesshomaru walked up behind Mr. Honda. "She sings well doesn't she?"

Mr. Honda nodded. "Very well then, she should be in the play." Sesshomaru said, looking intently at Mr. Honda who just nodded.

Jaken was next. "I'll be singing 'We three Kings'."

_We three kings of Orient are;  
Bearing gifts we traverse afar,  
Field and fountain, moor and mountain,  
Following yonder star._

Refrain:

O star of wonder, star of light,  
Star with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to thy perfect light.

_Born a King on Bethlehem's plain  
Gold I bring to crown Him again,  
King forever, ceasing never,  
Over us all to reign._

Refrain

_Frankincense to offer have I;  
Incense owns a Deity nigh;  
Prayer and praising, voices raising,  
Worshipping God on high._

Refrain

_Myrrh is mine, its bitter perfume  
Breathes a life of gathering gloom;  
Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding, dying,  
Sealed in the stone cold tomb._

Refrain

_Glorious now behold Him arise;  
King and God and sacrifice;  
Alleluia, Alleluia,  
Sounds through the earth and skies_.

Refrain

"This is a public school!" Mr. Honda exclaimed when Jaken was done.

Next were all the cheerleaders except for Ayame who said she was doing her own song.

There were six of them: Liz, Annie, June, Hunyak, Velma, and Mona. They all came up on stage and said that Shippo would be on the drums with additional music playing. The song they would be doing was…Cell Block Tango from Chicago.

_LIZ_  
Pop  
_ANNIE_  
Six  
_JUNE_  
Squish  
_HUNYAK_  
Uh uh  
_VELMA_  
Cicero  
_MONA_  
Lipschitz!

_LIZ_  
Pop  
_ANNIE_  
Six  
_JUNE_  
Squish  
_HUNYAK_  
Uh uh  
_VELMA_  
Cicero  
_MONA_  
Lipschitz!

_LIZ_  
Pop  
_ANNIE_  
Six  
_JUNE_  
Squish  
_HUNYAK_  
Uh uh  
_VELMA_  
Cicero  
_MONA_  
Lipschitz!  
(4X)

_Chrous 1All_  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it

_VELMA_  
I betcha you would have done the same!

_LIZ_  
Pop  
_ANNIE_  
Six  
_JUNE_  
Squish  
_HUNYAK_  
Uh uh  
_VELMA_  
Cicero  
_MONA_  
Lipschitz!  
(2X)

_LIZ (Spoken)_  
You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Bernie.  
Bernie like to chew gum.  
No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day,  
And I am really irritated, and  
looking for a little sympathy  
and there's Bernie layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "You pop that  
gum one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head.

Chorus 1

_ANNIE (Spoken)_  
I met Ezekiel Young from  
Salt Lake city about two years ago  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
night, when he came home, I fixed him  
his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic.

_ALL_  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!

_JUNE (Spoken)_  
Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Wilbur,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you been screwin the milkman."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times!

_ALL_  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

_HUNYAK (Spoken in Hungarian)_  
Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg  
lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan  
vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja  
Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. probaltam  
a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg...

_JUNE (Spoken)_  
Yeah, but di you do it?

_HUNYAK_  
UH UH, not guilty!

_VELMA_  
My sister, Veronica and  
I did this double act  
and my husband, Charlie,  
used to travel round with us.  
Now, for the last number in our act,  
we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row  
One,two,three,four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips,flip flops, one right after the other.  
So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero,the three of us,boozin', havin' a few laughs and  
we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some.  
I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and  
Charlie doing Number Seventeen the spread eagle.  
Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead.

Chorus Two

_VELMA_  
They had it coming  
_GIRLS_  
They had it coming  
_VELMA_  
They had it coming  
_GIRLS_  
They had it coming  
_VELMA_  
They had it coming all along  
_GIRLS_  
They had it coming all along  
_VELMA_  
I didn't do it  
_GIRLS_  
She didn't do it  
_VELMA_  
But if I done it  
_GIRLS_  
But if she done it  
_VELMA_  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

Chorus Two

_MONA(Spoken)_  
I loved Al Lipschitz  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
sensitive... a painter.  
But he was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Ruth,  
Gladys,  
Rosemary and Irving.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead.

_ALL_  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

_Group 1_  
They had it comin'  
_Group 2_  
They had it comin'  
_Group 1_  
They had it comin'  
_Group 2_  
They had it comin'  
_Group 1_  
They had it comin'  
_Group 2_  
They had it comin'  
_Group 1_  
All along  
_Group 2_  
All along  
_Group 1_  
'Cause if they used us  
_Group 2_  
'Cause if they used us  
_Group 1_  
And they abused us  
_Group 2_  
And they abused us  
_ALL_  
How could you tell us that we were wrong?

Chorus 1

_LIZ (Spoken)_  
You pop that gum one more time!  
_ANNIE (spoken)_  
Single my ass.  
_JUNE (Spoken)_  
Ten times!  
_HUNYAK (Spoken)_  
Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.  
_VELMA (Spoken)_  
Number seventeen-the spread eagle.  
_MONA (Spoken)_  
Artistic differences.

_LIZ_  
Pop  
_ANNIE_  
Six  
_JUNE_  
Squish  
_HUNYAK_  
Uh uh  
_VELMA_  
Cicero  
_MONA_  
Lipschitz!

"This is a high school play about a tragedy a play about some stripers!" Mr. Honda exclaimed.

Next was Ayame. She smiled at everyone and said happily, "I'll be doing 'Supergirl' by Krystal Harris." But the thing with Ayame was that she just couldn't sing. It sounded like she was shouting the words rather than singing them. (A/N: shouted words are in bold)

**Sometimes** I have **dreams**  
I picture **myself flying**  
Above the clouds  
High in the sky  
**Conquering the world  
**With my **magic piano**  
Never being scared  
But then **I realise**

_CHORUS:_  
**I'm supergirl  
**And I'm here  
**To save the world**  
And I wanna know  
**Who's gonna save me? (At this part Ayame was staring intently at Koga)**  
I'm **supergirl  
**And I'm here to  
**Save THE KOGA!**  
And I wanna know  
**Why I feel so alone**

**Seems like a dream  
But there's one thing missing**  
Nobody's here with **me  
**(Here with me)  
**To share in all that  
I've been given  
I need someone  
That's strong enough for me**

_Repeat chorus_

**Hey ooh  
**  
**I need someone  
I won't stop till  
I find the one  
Who will start  
Belonging in my life**  
**I need someone  
I won't stop till  
I find the one  
Who will start  
Belonging in my life **

_Repeat chorus_**  
**

**I'm supergirl  
I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world**

Mr. Honda had nothing to say as he was still recovering from his loss of hearing. Next was Naraku who sang 'American Idiot' by Green Day. A few other people went and then it was Kikyo's turn. She had a song that she had written herself.

"Yeah, I wrote this myself. It doesn't have a name."

_no relaxation constipation givin me frustration of this confederation munilation no inspiration mama luv ya but this radio has g2g i can not grow old and say it so yoyoyo wats up it the house homey G ya!_

"Thank-you, Kikyo," Mr. Honda said, rubbing his temples.

A lot more people went until Kagome was the only one left (Did I mention that the Random Guy sang a random song at a random time?).

Kagome walked up on the stage. She was really nervous and spotted Sango in the crowd who gave her a thumbs-up. "I, um I'm going to do a song by Christina Aguilera. It's called 'Beautiful'. Miroku will be playing the piano, Shippo will be on drums and Kanna will be playing the violin."

_Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today_

_To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone left the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is_

_You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down  
Don't you bring me down today..._

_No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what they say  
(no matter what they say)  
We're the song inside the tune, full of beautiful mistakes  
And everywhere we go  
(everywhere we go)  
The sun won't always shine  
(sun won't always shine)  
But tomorrow we might awake, on the other side_

_'cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
Don't you bring me down today _

Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today

Mr. Honda and Miss Kaede stood up clapping hard. They weren't the only ones either, everyone in the auditorium was standing up clapping and most had tears in their eyes.

"Beautiful! Just beautiful," said Mr. Honda wiping away his tears.

"Ironic!" grinned Miroku, but he was also clapping.

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome as Sango walked over to her and gave her a hug saying that she sang beautifully. He never knew Kagome sang so nice.

"Ahem." Kikyo interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts. "Let's get out of here." She grabbed him and pulled out of the theatre. "Eww, did you hear what's-her-face sing? And what a stupid song to pick! My **original** song was way better."

Inuyasha mumbled a 'yeah' but personally (he'd never admit it) he thought Kagome sang beautifully and he all he wanted to do hear her sing over and over again.

* * *

_Back in the theatre… _

Sango had given Kagome a great big hug and said that she'd sung beautifully.

"You really think so Sango? I just hope that I'm in the play."

"Are you kidding Kagome? Of course you're going to be in the play! You saw Mr. Honda and Miss Kaede! You were the only person they were _really_ clapping for."

As Kagome and Sango were walking out they heard Kagura yelling at Kanna. "What were you doing! Playing the violin?"

Kanna shrugged. "Miroku was playing the piano."

* * *

The next day, the list was posted for who got what part in the play. All throughout the day Kagome fidgeted waiting for the end of the day. When the last bell rang, she ran all the way to the drama room, and there was the list, posted right outside the door, with a few people around it including Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken.**The Life Yuki Lived**

_Cast:_

Cali…………Kagome

Yuki…………Inuyasha

Yuki's younger sister, Violet…………Rin

Yuki's mom, Ali…………Ayame

Yuki's dad, Peter…………Koga

The minister…………Jaken

A random person…………the Random Guy

_Orchestra and vocal accompaniment:_

Drum Set…………Shippo

Flute…………Satsuki

Piano…………Miroku

Violin…………Kanna

Vocal Accompaniment…………Mona, Liz, Annie, June, Hunyak, Velma

Cello…………Stefanie

Clarinet…………Jennifer

Oboe…………Julia

Bassoon…………Myoga

Trombone…………Hiten

Trumpet…………Onigumo

Baritone 1 & 2…………Ah and Uh

Sango, who had decided come by before her weight practise, ran up to Kagome. "So did you make it?"

Kagome, smiling widely and eyes shinning said, "Yes! Sango not only did I make it but

I'm the lead person!" She squealed and hugged Sango, who hugged her back.

"So you're Yuki?" Sango asked confused when they broke away.

"No I'm Cali his friend."

"Hmm, I wonder who's playing Yuki then." She walked up to the list, read the name and turned, staring at Kagome.

"W-what? It's not Koga or something?" Kagome asked nervously.

"No, it's Inuyasha."

* * *

**A/N: Long? Tell me about it! This thing took me soooo long to write! I didn't put some of the artists from some of the songs in this fanfic so I will now since I don't want to be sued. 'We three Kings' is by John H. Hopkins Jr. and Somewhere over the rainbow is by EY Harburg. We also do not own the song 'Kids just wanna have fun' (I don't know who sings it because the internet won't tell me).**

**Oh and for those who don't know, Ontario Place is an amusement park in Toronto which is in Canada where I live.**

**Remember, my cuz will be writing the fourth chapter, not me so check under her name for it.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
